Detective Work
by sidewinder
Summary: Amanda receives an unexpected compliment—and invitation.


_This story was written for black-fig for the 2016 SVU Secret Santa Exchange on Tumblr._

* * *

"Nice work in court today, Rollins."

Amanda looked up from her desk in surprise. She'd been deep in concentration, trying to finish up several lingering DD5s and other paperwork matters no one liked to get stuck having to complete. But somebody always had to deal with it, and with the Christmas holiday nearly here she had been the unfortunate detective to draw the short straw.

Even so, the last person she'd expected to come in to the bullpen tonight—and to congratulate her on a job well done, no less—was Rafael Barba. "Um, thanks… I guess?" Compliments of any kind tended to throw her off-guard; she wasn't used to receiving them, never mind knowing how to properly accept gracious words spoken in her direction.

But he seemed nonplussed by her awkward response. "No guessing required. Certainly not on the jury's part, after your testimony this morning. It went just as we'd hoped and there really was no room for the defense to obfuscate the facts." Rafael pulled over a chair and sat down across from her, looking exceptionally pleased with the entire affair. He also looked exceptionally sharp, as always, in his grey suit and dark blue tie. Amanda always admired his fashion sense, particularly in comparison to the detectives she worked with daily who clearly put comfort in front of style. "Deliberations lasted all of thirty minutes after closing arguments this afternoon. Guilty on all charges. Tony Desantis won't be seeing the a day outside of a prison cell for at least twenty-five years."

"Well, that's news to make my Christmas a little brighter." It wasn't every day that a case she'd been on for months finally came to a satisfactory conclusion. "But I think you're the one who deserves the congratulations. Going up against Buchanan is never an easy battle."

"Let's call it even, then. And a victory across the board." Barba granted her a smile, which lasted a curiously long moment before his eyes shifted, and he took a look around the quiet room. "Is Lieutenant Benson in? I wanted to give her the good news as well. Anyone else here, for that matter. I know you all worked this case together."

"They're all off for the holidays," Amanda explained. "Liv left after lunch today. I think she, Noah and Tucker are planning to spend Christmas with some of Ed's extended family up in the Boston area. Fin took off to catch some quality newborn time with his grandson, Ken and Alejandro." And Munch, too, from what Fin had told her yesterday. Their old sergeant was the baby's godparent, and he and Fin were spoiling the kid rotten already. "Carisi took off early, too, to help his grandmother out with Christmas Eve preparations."

Barba titled his head and frowned. "Christmas Eve isn't until tomorrow."

She shrugged. "But they're Italian. Apparently it takes a week to prepare this one meal." He'd invited her to come along, but honestly she was happier dealing with Carisi and his relatives in small doses. "I'm here trying to get ahead of my own work tonight, so I can enjoy the weekend." _And praying not to get called in on any emergencies Christmas Day_ , but that was a possibility she knew couldn't control.

"So what about you? Planning on any quality family time?" Barba asked.

Amanda could only laugh at that. "God forbid. No, Kim's down in Atlanta to spend Christmas with mom. Just me and Jesse the next few days, and that's fine with me."

"I don't doubt it." Rafael seemed as though he had something else to say, something on his mind to ask or question. But she could tell he was holding back, and that seemed odd for the typically eloquent ADA—a man who never usually seemed at a loss for words. He finally sighed and said, "Well, I won't hold you up, then. I just wanted to share the good news. And perhaps, offer…"

She raised an eyebrow as he continued to refrain from finishing his request. "Yes?"

"It's just a thought, a possibility, if you were interested. My mother's a bit out of sorts with Christmas being just the two of us this year. Last year we didn't even celebrate at all," he explained, "not after _abuelita_ 's passing. And now…"

Again he paused, and Amanda pushed once more—as any good detective would, in seeking the truth. "Are you inviting me over for Christmas?"

"Well, just…if you would like the company, and not mind my mother fussing excessively over Jesse. And no doubt plying you with personal questions as to whether you were joining us as my date or not."

"I suppose that would depend on how I should answer that question," she said, letting a hint of teasing slip into her voice.

His small, guarded smile in response told her all she needed to know. "The truth is all I ever ask from you." He stood and straightened out his suit jacket. "Pick you up at noontime on Sunday?"

"I'll be looking forward to it." She watched him leave, and only after he departed did she laugh softly to herself and break into a full grin.


End file.
